1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for displaying a Graphic User Interface (GUI), which includes one or more of a search window and a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) input window and which is not displayed on a display unit of a terminal, but is displayable in response to an input by a user in the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a terminal, at least one of the GUIs, which include one or more of a search window and a URL window, and which are additionally displayable on a display unit of the terminal, are hidden when an application displays a page due to the limited size of a display unit. Accordingly, a method and an apparatus for displaying a GUI, which is additionally displayable, are needed.